The Queens Gratitude
by xXSHAKAN0B0B05Xx
Summary: What will hwppen when Adam a veterinary scientist from weyland yutani space labritories finds a dying queen and patches her up for the company, but this queen wants escape and thank him in an unimaginable way.this story has been dis continued
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter guys hope you like it but its my first fan fiction story.

Chapter 1: A New Specimen

I awoke to my room mate shaking me awake.

"Wake up, Adam!" He yelled.

"What are we under attack?", I exclaimed.

"Wow… No we've just found a bug hive, and we're being sent in to clear it out and take new specimens." He said slightly calmer.

" Just us. Because I don't think that that just us could handle hundreds of xenos RJ." I said crawling out of my bed.

"No, the company was grateful enough to send some marines to us here at the glorious Weyland-Yutani Space Research Labs." RJ said sarcastically.

So that evening we set out for the South African city of Pretoria. As we arrived we got the quardinates for the hive. It was near the outskirts of the city under an old warehouse. As we left the comfort of our dropship we walked into the warehouse with two squads of marines. It looked like just an abandon warehouse but with a huge hole leading under ground. We entered the tunnel and what we saw was incredible a xenomorph drone curled up on the ground alive but weak. Then another… and another they were everywhere some were dropping off the walls, staggering around like drunks. It was amazing. What could of caused this, I thought. I radioed in a collection team because we would obviously have a good amount of specimens. We rounded the corner into the Matriarch chamber and I nearly dropped to my knees. Who or What could or would've done this, the whole room had little bits of fire lapping up at the walls. An insane amount of at least 100 bodies of dead Nigerian gang members and about 30 dead drones and warriors 2 dead praetorians and in the center of all the destruction was the Matriarch herself. Only being about 13 ft. tall she was not as big as some of the other queens I had worked with but this one was a tough one. She was lying down almost in the fetal position with one arm severed at the elbow leaking a pool of acidic blood that was burning a hole in the ground, and the other arm was all there but severely mangled and broken. She had a few heavy caliber gunshot wounds on her crest and legs, and this white fluid all over between her legs and all over her mouth. I approached her slowly I knew she wouldn't do anything and as I got closer I looked at the whitish fluid closer. I gasped in amazement and so did everyone else. I didn't need to be a veterinary scientist to know what it was. It looked like…sperm a lot of it. The queen was covered in it but it was concentrated between the legs and the mouth. It was sick, who would do this.

"Well I suppose we should get her to the labs, eh gentlemen?" I said.

I opened my pack and took out a tranquilizer syringe that had a Teflon needle and jammed it into the half dead queen. She squealed and then I heard a voice of a woman mutter, " Please kill me …" The voice trailed of as the queen went limp. I called for a heavy lift extraction team and we headed off back to the space station.

So I don't own the aliens or any other genius movie monster but its my first story so oh well. Please review even if you comment something mean I'll just improve by it.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2 I still don't own anything. Oh and a shout out to the first reviewer and you know who you are thanks for stepping up and reviewing. So here goes nothing.

Chapter: 2 A New Home

Back at the space station I headed straight for my suite and I say suite not room because Weyland-Yutani kept high priority assets comfortable and safe. My suite consisted of a mini kitchen with a small oven and a stove with two electric burners. It had a gun metal mini refrigerator, a stainless steel sink and counter, and a small mahogany table with two chairs. In the corner there was a king sized bed with grey sheets and a black comforter with white pillows. Next to it was a night stand with a hidden M41A Pulse Rifle behind it just in case. On the ceiling there were light panels and other various lights. The walls were metal so they were all grey and there was a closet close to the bed filled with armor, clothes, and under garments. In the center of the suite was a sofa with recliners. In front of the sofa was a 54" HD plasma screen television with a gaming station that I played when I was not needed at the labs. And on far left of the mini kitchen there was a door that led to a small bathroom that consisted of a shower/bathtub a sink and a toilet.

I went straight to bed that night knowing that I had a big day ahead of me. The next morning the phone on my nightstand rang and I picked it up.

"Dr. Rodriguez you are needed at holding pen 005."

I just hung up and walked to the holding pen. The queen was still sedated in the holding pen. Her wounds were patched up and the nasty mangled arm was healed but I was ordered here to attach a mechanical replica of her left elbow and forearm to the piece of the arm that had been severed. The surgery was tedious considering the queens blood was acid so the arm had to be Teflon coated but other than that the surgery went great. I walked out of the operating room 5 hours later to go check on the other xenos.

"Specimen 038", I said examining the sedated xenomorph. " Teeth looking good, chitin hard as ever good, tail not injured good, arms and legs not injured good, claws nice and sharp good."

I repeated this process for every one of the 45 specimens not including the queen or the 3 eggs. The cycle of checking the specimens continued until the queen woke up.

We fed the queen mostly whatever convicts that were condemned on Earth. I started working graveyard shifts… all alone with the queen behind the 24" thick acid impervious glass. I stared at her as she just would lay there. What could she be thinking I thought.

" Well since you asked I might as well tell you."

It was the same voice I heard when I found the queen.

" What the fuck?" I screamed.

" Are you talking to me?" I asked the queen.

"Well yes, telepathically but yes." She said.

I just stared in awe at the xenomorph.

"So you are the one that gave me this." She said flexing her mechanical arm.

I swallowed, " Yeah that was me."

"Well I thank you and when I escape I won't harm you." She said in an emotionless voice.

"What do you mean escape."

"Well come in here and I'll tell you. I won't hurt you." She told me.

Her voice was strangely comforting, and it sounded truthful. I disengaged the lock and walked slowly towards the queen, she had her arms outstretched. I walked as if I were in a daze. Then the queen grabbed me and brought my face up to hers. I was staring death in the face, then she opened her mouth and her inner jaws came out and were shoved down my throat. She released a cold slimy liquid down my esophagus. It was cold yet it burned like nothing I had ever felt. Then the room started spinning… I felt cold… then I passed out.

So there you go chapter two. Chapter three should be coming up soon.

Please review for the love of god review. And favorite and stuff. THANKS EVERYBODY… GOD BLESS


End file.
